Celestial Song
by Miiaevia
Summary: At 24, Mina and Serenity are among the biggest names in music. But Serenity has a hidden childhood that no one knows about. Who is she? Can she ever remember? And why does Darien hate her? An SD fic.
1. Prolouge

**************************************************************************** ********* AN: This is my first fic so plz be nice! I've got the basic plot down because it's a story I've had in my head for at least 3 years. It's a little better now because I've changed the characters I originally wrote to fit Sailor Moon. If I'm lucky, this story won't be as long as it seems it will be. I tend to have weird writing issues where I can sum my chapters and even my stories up in less than a paragraph but I go on for pages just the same. If I get a least a few reviewers that are nice to me, I will be really motivated to write quickly so plz review! Thanks for listening and plz enjoy! ************************************************************************ Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon! I very much respect and admire whoever does and I really wish I was her. As I'm not, writing about her awesome characters is the next best thing. Newayz... on with the story! ************************************************************************  
  
Celestial Love  
  
"Hey! No fair!" shouted a little girl with blonde pigtails.  
  
"Kick harder next time!" the young boy at the soccer goal shouted back, "And aim!" He wiped his dark hair away from his eyes before getting back into goalie position.  
  
The little girl got the ball again and set it on the ground, away from the boy. She went back about 20 feet from the ball and started running as hard as she could. She slowed down as she neared the ball, taking time to aim. She kicked with all her might, and the boy jumped up to block the ball. He missed. He fell.  
  
"YEA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I did it IdiditIDIDIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The girl jumped up and down, then ran over and hugged the boy. He grinned, blushing, and handed her the ball. At the sound of a voice calling them, they looked up, then started walking hand in hand off the field.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Serenity was sitting alone on a park bench, listening to parents calling their children as the sun began to set. She leaned back, soaking in the last few bits of warmth and sighed. Peace was hard to come by these days. Between her sister and her agent, she hadn't been alone in weeks. As she closed her eyes, her cell phone rang. Moaning, she opened her bag and pulled out the offending noisemaker. Rolling her eyes, Serenity put on a cheery voice, "Hello?" she chirped.  
  
"Hey sis!" the phone replied. Serenity gave a small smile.  
"What's up?" she asked.  
  
"Michael wanted us to go with him to some fancy French restaurant. You'll need to be back soon to change because he wants us there by 8:00. Don't forget to grab a snack; I don't think you'll have much of an appetite by the end of tonight. Last time you tried French food, you threw up after finding out your meal was composed of salt, wine, and cow brains. So grab a sandwich or something, I don't want you to starve. C'ya in a few!"  
  
"Bye, Mina!" Serenity laughed and hung up. Still smiling, she closed her eyes and thought about her sister. Most people didn't know it but she and Mina weren't really related, not by blood anyway. She'd met Mina 7 years ago, when she'd moved to Austin. They'd clicked instantly, both sharing a passion for music that surpassed everyone around them. They'd tried to form a band with a few of their friends but it hadn't lasted long. She and Mina had been the only ones with enough drive to devote every part of their lives to music. The others had quickly lost interest and fallen away one by one until Serenity and Mina were the only ones left. Still, their time in the band was not worthless. Serenity had acquired some killer guitar skills and Mina was now completely hooked on the drums. They had also developed their taste for songwriting, composing in enough different styles that they'd had 10 completely different bands clamoring for their songs. One of these bands was 'discovered' at the mall and the scout had wanted to know who had written their music. The band had given Mina and Sere all the credit and the scout had sought them out. When Shawn had met them, he learned that not only could they write, but that they had amazing singing voices, exceptional talent on their respective instruments, and were 'absolutely gorgeous' to boot.  
  
The talent and beauty they possessed was even more enticing because it was natural. Their bodies hadn't been 'fixed' by world-renown surgeons, they wore little to no make-up, and their voices were not aided by computers. They were (and are) quite simply, a rare breed of singers in this day and age.  
  
Their beauty is what's considered classic- blonde hair and blue eyes. Though they looked almost identical, there were a few differences here and there. Mina is a tad bit taller than Serenity, with more burnished blonde hair and eyes the color of the calm sea. Serenity's hair is bright yellow, and reminiscent of sunshine. Her eyes were a brilliant, cerulean blue that shone through to the depths of one's soul. Mina's skin is also a bit tanner whereas Serenity's never seemed to darken, but remained a vibrant white that sparkled with a life of its own.  
  
The main difference, however, was their styles. Even though they both like to wear bright colors and sometimes revealing clothing, it was obvious that they did it for different reasons. Serenity loved to stand out, so her clothes were always noticeable and unique, though not often too controversial. Though she had at one time felt uncomfortable standing out from the crowd, she usually managed to, regardless of what she wore. So, finally accepting her fate of never blending in, her style now showed how much she loved being in the spotlight.  
  
Mina, on the other hand, didn't tend to stick out as much. Though her clothing was as noticeable as Serenity's, sometimes more so, she had a knack for blending in with everyone around her. She used this to her advantage, dressing like a prima donna but using her personality to appear down to earth. This knack helped the public to accept the singers very quickly and Serenity's knack made sure that they were never out of the spotlight for long.  
  
Opening her eyes, Serenity gazed around and noticed that the sun had nearly finished its slow descent. She glanced down at her watch. "Ahhhhhh! Michael's gonna kill me! I have to be there in half an hour and I'm not even dressed yet!"  
  
Grabbing her bag, she ran down the sidewalk and across the street where traffic was at a standstill. She waved at Lou, the doorman, and ran across the lobby to the elevator. It opened quickly, as though sensing her urgency, and she hopped inside.  
  
Pushing the button to go to her floor, she leaned against the wall and waited as the lift started to ascend. She felt her nervousness and apprehension rising with the elevator. It was beginning to dawn on her. She was getting married in one week. For real. Forever.  
  
The doors opened and she stepped outside. Fumbling with her keys, she ran quickly towards her room. Half an hour, great. Inserting the key, she opened the door.  
  
(AN: I thought about stopping there but that's not really much of a cliffhanger.)  
  
Mina was sitting calmly on the couch, blowing on her nails to get them dry. Hearing Serenity's hasty entrance, she looked up and smiled. "Hey Sere!"  
  
Serenity looked dumbfounded, but only for a second. Then she looked ticked. "What are you sitting around for? We haven't got much time!"  
  
"Sere," Mina tried to interrupt. Serenity ignored her.  
  
"Michael's gonna kill us, you know how he feels about promptness!" she was now digging through her closet.  
  
"Sere," Mina tried again. Still no luck.  
  
"What do you think I should wear? I've got a nice black dress but it's not like we're going to a funeral. This yellow dress is nice but my hair's yellow enough as it is. Brown? Blech! We've been in Hollywood for 5 years now and I've yet to see somebody look good in brown! Hm? Pink? No, no Diamond hates pink! What about white? But you know what a klutz I am! If I wear white, I'm bound to spill something! Ew! I can't wear this dress, it looks like rotten moss! Well, what about..."  
  
"SERENITY!!!!!!!"  
  
"Owwww, Mina, lower the decibels! Now, as I was saying, should I-"  
  
"Serenity," Mina patiently interrupted again. "How well do I know you?"  
  
"Wha? I dunno. Better than anyone else I guess."  
  
"So when I say 8:00, do you really think I mean 8:00?"  
  
"Well, I..."  
  
"We don't have to be there 'till 9:00, Sere. There's plenty of time. Oh, by the way, there's food in the fridge if you want some."  
  
"Thanks. I hate French food! Frogs and snails. Urg! I think they pay too much attention to the wine to realize what they eat!" She grabbed some grapes out of the fridge and popped them in her mouth, on at a time. "Oh, I almost forgot! Did Diamond call?"  
  
Mina made a face. "I dunno. If he did, it wasn't important." She gave Serenity a haughty expression and began painting her nails again.  
  
"Mina! We're getting married in one week! It must have been a little important!"  
  
At the mention of the wedding, Mina looked pained. "Sere, are you sure you want to-"  
  
"Yes, Mina I'm sure!" Serenity cried exasperatedly. "We've been through this before! I love him, I want to marry him, and you promised to be my maid of honor, Diamond or no Diamond. I know you don't really like the guy, but we promised to be in each other's weddings! Don't quit on me now!"  
  
Mina held up her hand before Serenity could go any farther. "I never planned on quitting. I'm just worried about you. He doesn't seem like the type of man who would stay faithful to his wife." At Serenity's hurt look, she added, "No matter how pretty or interesting the wife may be. He's just never stayed interested before."  
  
Serenity nodded. "I know, but it's different this time. He just never found the right girl before, so he kept looking. But it won't happen again. He's found the right girl this time, and he's marrying her next week!"  
  
Mina just kept silent. Though she herself had never seen evidence of Diamond's "unfaithfulness" to Serenity, she knew several reliable sources that had. But every time she mentioned this to Sere, she'd get angry and defend him. The last time this happened, it had almost destroyed their friendship. So Mina just kept silent now. As much as she wanted to save Serenity for heartbreak, it wouldn't work without her cooperation. She just made sure that their friendship stayed strong. That way, when he did break Serenity's heart (as he inevitably would), she would have their friendship to fall back on. It was the only way Mina knew to help her sister.  
  
"Mina?" Serenity interrupted her train of thought. "What color is that?"  
  
"My nail polish?" As Serenity nodded, she continued. "It's sort of a gold color. I'm going to wear it with that light, violet-colored dress I got last week. I thought the gold would compliment my shoes."  
  
"Do you think I could get away with that blue dress I got the other day? The one Diamond helped me pick out."  
  
Mina frowned, thinking of the dress. "I suppose with silver accessories it'd work. But don't you think that dress is a bit short?"  
  
Serenity laughed. "Don't be silly, Mina. This is New York, for Pete's sake!" She looked puzzled for a second. "Mina?" Her sister looked up. "Who's Pete?" ************************************************************************  
  
AN: Yes, that's the whole first chapter. I want to try to get the second one in soon but I don't know when I'll be finished writing it. I'll probably post it no matter how many reviews I get but reviews would actually help motivate me to get it done. Please review my fic; I'd love to know what you think of it! Thanks, ja ne! ^_^ Miiaevia 


	2. Live like this?

Noise. Excitement. Flashing lights. The New York City Night Life. The limo pulled up to the restaurant doors and stopped. Not waiting for the driver, Serenity opened the door and got out, Mina following. Seeing the reactions of the crowd waiting to welcome them to the restaurant, Mina grinned. Yup, Serenity had done it again. Her dress was bright blue and was nothing if not short and noticeable.  
  
Seeing their fans, Serenity and Mina stopped for a few minutes to sign autographs. It was something they liked to do because it ensured that people stayed interested in them by following where they went. Fans also responded warmly to a few minutes of attention from the sisters. Michael hated it. Another perk. Speaking of Michael...  
  
"There you are, and almost on time! Why don't we go inside now."  
  
Serenity grinned. He was nothing if not subtle. "All right, just a minute!" Finishing her trademark signature, she nodded towards Mina and the two girls headed for the door. She had thought about taking her sweet time, just to tick off Michael, but he'd glared at her right as the thought had entered her head. It was as though he had read her mind. Whoa. Creepy. 'Don't go there,' she told herself quickly.  
  
She looked up to see a hand waving in front of her face. Behind the hand was Mina, giving her a really weird look. Serenity blinked and followed her sister through the restaurant's double doors, trying to ignore Mina's unsuppressed giggles.  
  
Following the waiter, Mina and Serenity threaded gracefully through the tables as they looked for the people they were going to meet. As they neared the seats by the window, a tall man stood up and nodded. His hair was so pale it was almost white and it hung straight, just past his shoulders. His eyes gleamed a steal blue and held a raw energy that commanded the attention of everyone around him. Seeing Serenity, he took her hand in his and brought her to him in a tight embrace. He then sat down in his seat and she pulled out the chair next to him.  
  
Across the table, a tall blonde man with lively green eyes had pulled out a set for Mina, who gracefully accepted, then sat down in his own. The young man then looked around the table, trying to think of an icebreaker that would distract Diamond and Serenity from their own little world. He uncomfortable cleared his throat. Nothing doing. It would take an atomic blast to keep those two from laughing and talking quietly together, to the exclusion of those around them. Andrew smiled. As much as Mina detested the guy, it was obvious that Serenity loved him and was very much looking forward to getting married next week.  
  
Andrew glanced around. With the exception of Diamond and Serenity, there was a fairly heavy silence hanging over the table. It was Mina who decided to break the ice. "Serenity," she tapped her enraptured sister's shoulder, "Serenity." As her sister looked up, Mina continued, "Can you help refresh my memory, I haven't been here in a while. What dishes can you recommend?"  
  
Serenity blinked. 'That little devil,' she thought, 'she knows that I can stand neither to eat nor to pronounce French food and the only reason she hasn't been here in a while is because I haven't been here in a while.' Out loud she said, "I haven't been here in a while myself. What would you suggest, hon?" She smiled at Diamond and squeezed his hand.  
  
He smiled back and was about to comment when he looked up and noticed the waiter. "Is there anything I can help you with?" the waiter asked, looking around the table.  
  
Serenity nodded. "Can you serve me some white wine, please?" She saw Mina looking at her and added, "Make that two." While the waiter asked everyone's orders, Serenity took the napkin ring and started fiddling with it in her lap. She found out that if she hit it the right way, it made a soft noise exactly in tune with the note F. Hitting it again, she smiled. The song she had written for their wedding was in the key of F. As she was about to hit it a third time, a strong hand gripped hers and pulled the napkin ring from her fingers. Serenity looked up as Diamond set the ring on the table. She smiled. "Did you know that if you hit that the right way, it plays the note F?" Diamond scowled. "No, I didn't know that," he said through gritted teeth, "and I would appreciate it if you refrained from finding that out in the future."  
  
Serenity appeared hurt, but simply looked down and said, "I'll stop if it bothers you." She looked down again as Diamond nodded and she began nervously twisting her engagement ring around her finger. She knew that this, too, probably irritated Diamond but she continued. She was far too nervous to stop and at least this way, she didn't make noise.  
  
Mina, who had been watching the whole time, glared. She hated to see Serenity being walked upon as though she were a doormat. The worst was that if she tried to do anything about it, Serenity would only get mad at her. 'What does she see in him anyways?' she wondered. Sure, he had been nice at first but Mina had seen through him after two weeks. Sere still hadn't noticed and it had been two years. 'Why hasn't he moved on yet? It's obvious he doesn't care about her, why doesn't he just find someone else?' Mina knew the answer to that, too. Diamond just loved breaking girl's hearts and Serenity was next on the list. It was rather sadistic, really. I mean, it's one thing to act it out in a movie or sing about it in a song, but it's completely another to carry that over into real life. It may be just a game to him, but Serenity was truly in love. Diamond was the first person that Serenity had sincerely cared for in that way since...  
  
Andrew gently squeezed Mina's hand. "Hey... are you okay?" Hearing the concern in his voice, Mina looked up. She wanted to say she was fine but she knew he'd see past the lie in her voice to the truth in her eyes. "Not really, I'll tell you about it later."  
  
Andrew nodded, his thankfulness for her honesty and trust was shining in his smile. Mina gave a tiny grin back. She'd been dating Andrew for 4 years now and each day only caused her to love him more. His passion for music matched and sometimes even exceeded her won and he cared to Serenity at least as much as he did for his own little sister. He'd actually dated Serenity for a while, but when he met Mina, it had been love at first sight for both of them. Serenity had still been going out with him when they'd met, but she had broken up with him at once. Though it hadn't been an easy thing for her to do, she had done it anyway. She'd seen how Andrew had looked at Mina and vice versa, but both of them had cared too much about Serenity to act on their feelings. The night that they'd met, Serenity asked Andrew to drop Mina off early, as soon as the dinner was over. She'd then taken Andrew to the park a few blocks down from her old apartment and had a long talk with him about his feeling for her and Mina. When Serenity got back home, she had the same talk with Mina. Serenity had seen immediately that the feelings that Andrew and Mina shared wouldn't just go away. She knew after talking to Andrew that his feelings for her paled in comparison to how he felt about Mina, even after just one night. Serenity also saw the look in Mina's eyes every time she'd looked at Andrew, and how badly she tried to hide it.  
  
Serenity had locked herself in her room for most of the night, and Mina even thought she heard crying. Yet when morning came, Serenity's eyes were dry and she even acted cheerful. She called Andrew immediately and broken up with him but asked him to come over so the three of them could talk.  
  
When he got there, she'd told both of them that she wanted nothing more than for Andrew to date her sister and the two of them to be happy. However, they might want to wait for a little while before they went public so that the image of all three could be preserved.  
  
They had waited a month to start 'officially' dating, to let Serenity and Andrew's break up sink in, but even so the world had been shocked. The press had tried for a while to create tension and turmoil between the two sisters but they soon gave up. Every time they'd asked Serenity how she felt about her sister 'stealing' her ex-boyfriend, she'd simply smiled and said, "My two best friends in the world are dating and they're in love. What could make me happier than that?" With such a positive response, the media had soon died down, especially when Andrew and Mina showed no sign of breaking up any time soon. Now it was a well-known and accepted fact that they were together and many people would be more surprised if they broke up than if they got married.  
  
"Mina! Andrew!" Diamond spoke harshly, looking annoyed, "the food is here!" Andrew and Mina had been staring into each other's eyes for the past 15 minutes or so. Sensing the barely concealed rage beneath Diamond's gaze, Mina looked over to where serenity was sitting, still staring timidly at her lap. As the waiter set her food down, Serenity looked meekly up, and gave a small smile of thanks.  
  
Reaching over to get her fork, Serenity felt a cold hand cover hers. "Just try to get through tonight," Diamond whispered in her ear. She nodded and looked up to see Michael, who was pointedly looking anywhere but at them. Feeling Mina's searching stare, she glanced down again at her food. She grimaced as she saw what it was. "Urg! Fish eggs. How do people live like this?" she asked under her breath.  
  
"Serenity," hissed that voice in her ear, "Can you at least pretend like you appreciate the food?"  
  
Serenity stopped grimacing and looked blankly ahead, concealing any emotion from her face. 'How do people live like this?' she thought to herself miserably. 


	3. White Lilies

Sorry it took so long to update! I don't really have a good excuse, or even a good reason but I hope you'll read and enjoy Newayz! Here's chapter three!  
  
Flashbacks  
  
"Serena. Serena don't worry, don't be scared. I'm here. I'm holding you. As long as I hold you, nothing can happen. I won't let it happen. Serena, as long as I'm here, I'll keep you safe."  
  
"Why'd you have to go away? Why'd you have to leave me? I loved you. I couldn't keep you safe. Why'd you have to die? What should I do? I'm so alone."  
  
that night  
  
"No one understands, not even Mina. You'd know, you'd understand. If you were here, I'd know what to do. If you were here, none of this would have happened. I hate you for leaving me! I'm here all alone. There's no one to keep me safe. I loved you and you left me. You died and it was all because of me! It's all my fault..."  
  
The next morning  
  
"Sere?" Serenity looked up from where her head was buried in her pillow. She thought she heard a light rapping sound. "Sere? Can I come in? Are you up?" Serenity gave a small groan and hid her head back in the pillow. A small crack of light appeared at her door, followed by a head. Upon seeing Serenity grab her teddy bear and hug it, Mina forced out a cheerful voice. "Oh, good. You're up! I made you some scrambled eggs, I know they're your favorite, but I didn't know if you'd be up. Did you want them?"  
  
"Sure." Sitting up slowly, Serenity wiped the still-wet tears from her cheeks. Her face was red and blotchy and her eyes were glossed over. Her tears were evident in her voice.  
  
Mina gave her a sympathetic look but kept silent. Serenity had enough to deal with, she didn't need more pressure. She handed Serenity the plate and grabbed a brush from the nightstand and gently began stroking her sister's hair.  
  
"Mina? Do I look awful?" Serenity asked tentatively. Mina could hear her unspoken plea, 'say something nice about me; tell me I'm fine as I am, that it's okay to cry.' Mina forced herself to smile.  
  
"You look beautiful Sere, you always do." Mina tugged her sister's hair. "Do you want the usual?" she asked, referring to Serenity's trademark pigtails.  
  
She nodded, "Thanks, Mina."  
  
"No problem."  
  
They sat quietly for a while, each in deep thought. Serenity was using her fork to move the eggs around on her plate. She looked at the ground, then at her hands, anywhere but up. Her wide eyes were a deep, soulful indigo. "Mina, what's wrong with me?"  
  
Startled, Mina looked swiftly up. "What do you mean, Sere, nothing's wrong with-"  
  
"NO! I mean, what the hell is wrong with me!? Why is Diamond so mad at me? What did I do wrong? I didn't do anything unusual last night. I tried to be myself and keep him distracted. It's like, every time he focuses on me, he gets pissed off. And I don't know why. Is there anything I could do that would keep him from glaring at me? Something that would make him smile? I just want him to be happy. I want us to be happy again but I don't know how to do that. Mina... I'm so lost. What do I do?"  
  
Mina's eyes widened. This was a new revelation. She hadn't realized that Serenity knew how Diamond felt. The only problem was that she still didn't really believe it. 'But how can I make her see it?' Not knowing what to do, she thought of Andrew. And her eyes lit with her new idea as her face sobered. Tugging on her sister's hair to get her attention, Mina launched her question, "Do you love him?"  
  
Serenity looked up and Mina saw her in the mirror; a small, fragile porcelain doll. "Yes." Her voice was thick with last night's tears.  
  
"Does he love you?"  
  
flashback  
  
"I love you Serena, I'll never leave you. Trust me. Believe in me."  
  
"You've got to stop this Seiya. I don't want you to get caught. I couldn't live without you."  
  
"And I couldn't live without you. Don't worry Serena, I won't get caught. I've gotta go now but I'll be back soon." Seiya placed his hand over hers, "I love you." He let go and started to hurry towards the parking lot.  
  
And Serena whispered, almost inaudibly, "I... I love you, too."  
  
Seiya stopped midstep and ran back to her. His face showed shock and an... almost fragile... hope. "Do you really mean that, Serena?" he asked, titling her face to his and looking at her with an intense emotion in his eyes that he could no longer hide.  
  
Serena looked steadily back at him. For the first time since he had known her, her eyes showed no sign of fear. Taking a deep breath, she looked at him with everything she had. "Yes."  
  
end of flashback  
  
Serenity's fork fell to her plate with a loud clatter. Her hands were shaking and her breathing was ragged. She twisted the shirt of her pajamas round and round with tightly clutching fingers. "Does he, Sere?" Mina prodded gently.  
  
"Mina, I... I'm not..."  
  
DING-DONG  
  
sniff "Huh?"  
  
"I'll get it Sere. Hold on."  
  
Serenity firmly grabbed her sister's hand and pulled her back down. "No. I can get it. I need to grab some orange juice anyway." She yawned and stretched her arms. Entering the living room, she slid on her slippers and shuffled to the front door. "Wha-?" she stared down at the enormous bouquet of lilies in front of the door. Lilies. Not roses. The lilies were white. Both signs of Diamond. Diamond never gave Serenity roses; he felt they were too commonplace. And flowers from Diamond were always white. He wanted the maid or whomever else to know they were for Serenity without looking at the card.  
  
Serenity was half tempted to just shut the door but she didn't. Instead, she took the large bouquet of lilies inside and put them on the kitchen table. She picked up the card and looked at the envelope. Sure enough, it read 'Diamond'. He always wrote who it was from rather than who it was for because he didn't want his flowers mistaken for flowers from their (and I quote) "prattling fans". She opened the envelope, which was sealed with white wax. Inside, it read...  
  
My dearest Serenity,  
Meet me at Tiffany's at 10 o'clock.  
Love always,  
Diamond  
  
Serenity looked up and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I love you, too," she whispered to the letter.  
  
"Hey, who was that Sere?" Mina came into the kitchen. "What'd they wa- oh..." she noticed the flowers on the table. "From Diamond. Again?"  
  
"Yes. He wants to meet me at Tiffany's at 10 o'clock."  
  
Mina looked up sharply. "You can't make it, remember? Today they're doing the final fittings on your dress. Then we have to call your wedding planner, what's-her-face."  
  
"Miranda?"  
  
"Yeah, her, and make sure that everything is perfect. Then we're going to the airport to pick up Molly and Ami. They're coming tonight. This means we're going to have to have Michael get someone to really fix this place up before they get here. And tomorrow, we're all going shopping. None of us have bridesmaid's dresses, remember? Where is Diamond going to fit in?"  
  
Serenity winced. "Oh. You're right. I'll have to call and tell him I can't make it. He isn't going to like it much. Here, hand me the phone. I might as well get it over with now. I just hope he doesn't mind too much."  
  
Beep/beep/beep/- beep/beep/beep/beep.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Hi, honey. Look, I really wish I could meet you at Tiffany's but I can't today. I have to go to my final dress fitting and then Mina and I are going to the airport to pick up Molly and Ami. And tomorrow we're all going shopping to get their bridesmaid's dresses. I really wish I could but you know how bushy it gets the week before the wedding. We'll have plenty of time to do it after we're married so we can just make it a rain check. That way it's not actually canceled. Is that okay with you?"  
"Fine. In three days then."  
  
"I love you, honey."  
  
click  
  
"Okay, Mina. I'm all set for today, then. I'm gonna go take a quick bath and then get dressed. Thanks for the eggs. They were totally delish!"  
  
"That's cause the maid cooked 'em," Mina mumbled.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Oh, nothing, nothing at all, heh heh."  
  
"Okay. Well, if I'm not out in an hour, come get me. All right?"  
  
"Will do."  
  
3 hrs later  
  
"Gah! Mina, I'm so totally late! My fitting's at 10 and its 10:45. Marie's gonna kill me!"  
  
"Don't worry about it Sere. I'm sure it'll be fine. Let's just go inside."  
  
Serenity closed her eyes and sighed. "If you say so." Shrugging her shoulders, she took a deep breath and opened the door. "Marie? Are you here? I'm sorry I-"  
  
"Serenity! Right on time! (For once.) Now, into this room you go, I want to measure you one more time."  
  
Serenity was baffled, to say the least. "Mina shouldn't she be-"  
  
"As long as she's not mad, I'd let it alone. You don't' want to make her as mad as she was the last time you were late, do you?" As Serenity shook her head and looked away, Mina let out a small grin. They were, in fact right on time. Glancing at Serenity's watch, then her own, she smirked at the difference in the hour hand, noting that her sister's was way ahead of where it should be. Still, Sere didn't need to know that. If she did, she'd never be on time anyway, and all of Mina's efforts would be in vain.  
  
Serenity looked up as the door swished open and Marie hustled in with and tape measure and an enormous armload of cloth that greatly resembled white cotton candy. After measuring one more time, Marie sanctioned her to wear the exquisite dress. As Serenity stepped into the soft, white satin, she glanced at her ring. It hit her then; this is real, this is happening. This is forever. Marie came forward and buttoned up the back. She then turned the bride-to-be to look in the three-fold mirror.  
  
Gasping, Serenity twirled around, sending her long, light hair in golden streamers behind her. "It's perfect," she whispered breathlessly, caught up in the magic of that moment.  
  
Marie's formal expression transformed as she broke into a smile. "It looks amazing on you. Come, step out of it now. It's finished, you'll see it again on your wedding day."  
  
As Serenity took off the heavy satin dress, the weight she'd been feeling since last night went with it. Sure, Diamond had been less than courteous but nobody's perfect and he had apologized. She decided to call him to let him know he was forgiven. Not that she would say that. It would be insulting to Diamond's pride to make him relive his mistake. It was enough that they both moved on.  
  
7 hrs later  
  
Tapping her foot, Serenity glanced at her watch, then back out the window of the terminal. This watch was different than the one she'd worn earlier. Mina, who'd insisted on going home to change, had begged to borrow that watch. She would have none other. Serenity had, of course, relented, believing that Mina was stressed. Whenever her sister was stressed out, clothes were always the first on her hit list.  
  
Serenity sighed and turned to face Mina. "How long do you think the flight will be delayed? Should I order sleeping bags?"  
  
Mina grinned at her dramatic, and sarcastic, sister. "I wouldn't start planning my future yet if I were you. They're only ten minutes late so far."  
  
Serenity rapidly glanced at her watch, then blushed. "I guess. It just feels like we've been here forever." She turned to her sister with puppy-dog eyes. Blue, big, and dangerous puppy-dog eyes. Eyes that were impossible to resist.  
  
"Don't look at me! You're the one who insisted on being here two hours early!"  
  
Reddening, Serenity looked down at her feet. "I know, I... just, really want them to be here, that's all." She hugged her arms tightly around her body.  
  
Mina softened. Grabbing her wallet, she opened the folds of soft leather and took $10, handing it to Sere. "Here. If you're bored, go grab some ice cream."  
  
Serenity's face lit up, indigo eyes glowing as bright as the moon. She grabbed the money and hugged her sister, squealing, "Thank you, Thank youThankyou!" Turning around, she then made a beeline for the ice cream place.  
  
Mina smiled and put her wallet back in her purse. The precious little wallet held both Mina and Serenity's spare cash for the day. Mina had insisted on carrying both, knowing that Serenity's would be gone after the first sweet-shop they passed. Laughing, Mina shook her head. 'What would Sere do without me?' she asked herself silently.  
  
"Flight 347 from Chicago now landing. Flight 347 from Chicago, now landing." Mina peeked over to the ice cream place and noticed Serenity sitting at a table with an enormous bowl of ice cream. 'There's no way even Sere could finish that in time,' she thought regretfully. She turned her head out the window and saw no sign of a plane. Looking back over at her sister, she nearly fell over. The ice cream was gone, the bowl completely empty. Mina watched, astonished, as Serenity hurried over. "Sere. How'd you- ?"  
  
"You know me!" she interrupted, with an absolute lack of patience. "Can't let good food go to waste! Especially not ice- Ooh!" Serenity held her head and started hopping up and down on one foot.  
  
"What?! What is it?! What's wrong?! Are you okay?! Do you want me to call over one of the airport people? Can you breathe? Can you see? Where does it hurt?" Mina frantically questioned, before stopping to take another deep breath. "Can you-?"  
  
"Brain freeze, Brainfreeze, BRAINFREEZE!!!!!!!!!" 


End file.
